A utility distribution system is a complex system of many different components that work together to distribute a particular resource (e.g., electricity, gas, water). In general, the distribution system for a utility may include a generation point/intake, various transmission/distribution components, and utility meters at each point of use. Accordingly, tracking physical components and connections between the physical components within the utility distribution system can be difficult. When tracking utility meters, the utility company may, for example, maintain electronic records that specify information about locations of the utility meters and associated customer accounts. However, the records are generally prone to including incorrect information because of user errors.
For example, when a utility meter is originally installed or swapped for an old meter, a utility worker is responsible for updating the electronic records to properly reflect where the utility meter is located. When the electronic records are properly maintained, a customer account is linked to the utility meter and charged for consumption logged by the utility meter. However, sometimes the utility worker mis-configures the utility meter causing an associated electronic record to incorrectly identify the utility meter. As a result, the old meter may remain associated with the user account while not reporting any consumption because the old meter has been removed. Additionally, the new meter may record consumption that is not billed because the new meter is not associated with the customer account.
A utility meter that is not associated with a customer account is referred to as an orphaned meter. Orphaned meters are associated with lost revenues from unbillable consumption along with costs of lost equipment in the orphaned meters themselves. Furthermore, searching for orphaned meters is generally accomplished by manually performing onsite surveys. This process is tedious and time consuming while also being prone to manual entry errors. Accordingly, difficulties exist with ensuring accuracy of the electronic records and identifying locations of orphaned meters.